stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Red Squadron (Rebellalliansen)/Legends
Red Squadron (Röda eskadern) var en starfightereskader inom Alliansens Starfighterkår, vilken var aktiv under det Galaktiska Inbördeskriget. Enhetens specialitet var luftdueller mellan starfighters, räder på konvojer, agera eskort åt konvojer, bomba och beskjuta planetbaserade installationer samt störa ut större farkoster. Även om Red Squadron framförallt använde sig av X-vingar på sina uppdrag, så förlitade de sig till Koensayr BTL-A4 Y-vingar för bombuppdrag. Eskadern medverkade i Slaget om Yavin och senare i Slaget om Endor.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Vid tiden för Slaget om Yavin, så hade Alliansens Högkvarter på grund av dess framgångar mot Imperiet, vilket gjorde lett till att Rymdimperiet betecknat dem, i synnerhet dess nyckelpersoner som dess befälhavare Arhul Narra och Löjtnant Wedge Antilles, som aktiva hot i deras officiella fältmanual – The Imperial Handbook: A Commander’s Guide, omformat den till en svävande enhet som kunde omplaceras efter behov. Historia Ombord på Independence Under förberedelserna inför Slaget om Yavin, så var delar eskadern stationerad ombord på den Mon Calamariska Stjärnkryssaren Independence. Piloter som flög i eskadern inkluderade Löjtnant Hamo Blastwell, Keyan Farlander, Samuel Raider och Puck Naeco. Många av dess medlemmar förflyttades senare till basen på Yavin, och fördes över till olika eskadrar inför angreppet på Dödsstjärnan. Slaget om Yavin Inför angreppet på Dödsstjärnan, så lappades det som skulle bli Red Squadron av piloter från Dantooineeskadern, Ecliptic Evaders och Tierfon Yellow Aces. Under slaget så var det Red Squadron som fick äran för att vara enheten som inte bara tystade Dödsstjärnans försvar, utan i slutändan också förstörde stationen. Men segern var inte gratis, och förutom två X-vingar, flugna av Luke Skywalker och Wedge Antilles, dödades resten av deras piloter. *Red Leader. Garven Dries (Nedskjuten av |Darth Vader) *Red Two: Wedge Antilles (Lyckades undkomma efter att hans jaktrymdskepp ådragit svåra skador) *Red Three: Biggs Darklighter (Nedskjuten i rännan när han försökte skydda Luke Skywalker) *Red Four: Jon D. Branon (tidigare Cesi Eirriss; nedskjuten av en TIE Fighter) *Red Five: Luke Skywalker (tidigare Jal Te Gniev; förstörde Dödsstjärnan, räddad av Han Solo) *Red Six: Löjtnant Jek Tono Porkins (Nedskjuten; delar från ett torn orsakade hans datorsystem att krascha) *Red Seven: Elyhek Rue (Nedskjuten av en TIE Fighter) *Red Eight: Bren Quersey (Nedskjuten av Darth Vader när han försökte skydda Dreis) *Red Nine: Lt. Nozzo Naytaan (Nedskjuten av en TIE Fighter) *Red Ten: Theron Nett (Nedsjuten av en TIE Fighter när han försökte skydda Dreis) *Red Eleven: Löjtnant Wenton Chan (Nedskjuten under strid) *Red Twelve: Puck Naeco (Nedskjuten av Darth Vader när han försökte skydda Dreis) Efter att Dödsstjärnan förstörts, och Rebellerna påbörjat evakueringen av Yavin påbörjats, så splittrades eskadern upp i två grupper. Den första av dessa två var Renegade Flight, under ledning av eskaderledaren Arhul Narra, och den andra var Rogue Flight under Luke Skywalker. Under beteckningen Red Squadron, så utförde den senare gruppen en rad operationer, bland annat att bistå en Kejserlig officer att hoppa av och rädda Rebellsympatiserande vetenskapsmän från Ralltiir efter att Rymdimperiet belagt planeten under blockad..Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Precis efter slaget eskorterade de Chipr, ett par Lambda-class T-4 Skyttlar som Alliansen hade erövrat, [[Goat (Delta-class DX-9 stormtrooper transport)Goat]] och ett par ''Delta''-class DX-9 Stormtruppstransporter, för att transportera trupper och arbetare bort från Yavin 4. I takt med att Rougegruppen blev allt mer och mer självständigt, de blev en grupp utan några direkta direktiv, utan kunde sättas in där de som bäst behövdes. Strax innan Slaget om Hoth, så förintades Renegade Flight i samband med att de eskorterade en konvoj med underhåll för Echo Base. . Ombord på Defiance Månaderna efter Slaget om Hoth, så flög Rebellpiloten Ace Azzameen med eskadern, som nu var baserad på den Mon Calamari cruiser|Mon Calamariska kryssaren Defiance. Slaget om Endor För att hedra hjältarna från Yavin, så bytte Wedge Antilles eskaderns beteckning inför Slaget om Endor, från Rogue Squadron till Red Squadron, och tog själv anropsnamne Red Leader. *Red Leader: Wedge Antilles *Red Two: en manlig Människa.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *Red Three: Sila Kott *Red Four: Derek "Hobbie" Klivian *Red Five: Grizz Frix *Red Seven: Keir Santage *Wes Janson *Kirst *Randi *Wister Bakom kameran I [[Star Wars: Episod IV - A New Hope (roman)|bokversionen av Stjärnornas Krig]] så flög Luke Skywalker och Wedge Antilles för Blue Squadron (’Blå eskadern), men namnet på deras eskader byttes då man insåg att de blå markeringarna på farkosterna skulle ersättas med rörliga bilder av rymden när man spelade in bluescreenscenerna. Således ändrades namnet på den enhet som i romanen kallades för Red Squadron, till Gold Squadron i filmen. I serieadaptionen så indikeras det att Red Squadron (”Blue Group”), endast bestod av sex piloter, vilket i bokversionen således ändrades till tolv. Serieadaptionen konstaterade även att Luke Skywalker var den yngsta av alla piloter i eskadern under Slaget om Yavin. Serieversionen skiljer sig från filmen, då den en av Red Leaders rotetvåor under attacken i rännan flyger en Y-vinge. Red Squadron var även en återkommande starfightersquadron i Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance, men eftersom alla av Alliansens starfighterskvadroner i spelet är namngivna efter deras färg, så kan denna beteckning kan ha varit ett tillfälligt anropsnamn, och inte deras verkliga eskadernamn. Denna förklaring är linje med militära förfarande av att använda sig av korta anropsbeteckningar för operativa syften. Författaren John Chapman påstår att hans karaktär ”Gil Viray” var Red Twelvehttp://www.red12.org/, vilket var obekräftat fram tills det avslöjades att karaktären Puck Naeco flög under detta anropsnamn vid Slaget om Yavin. I romanen X-Wing: Wraith Squadron från 1998 så fastställs att Gayla Riemann är en veteran inom Red Squadron, och i boken The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook så påstås det att hon flög en X-vinge under slaget om Endor. Ingen källa har bekräftat huruvida hon verkligen flög med Red Squadron under slaget. Framträdande *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' }} Källor * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Noter och refenser